Love and Loss
by Broken-Nirvana
Summary: With Love comes Loss. Marshal finds that with his love for Fionna comes a great loss.


Marshal kneeled over Fionna's body. She was barely alive.

"No. No. No. No. NO!"

Marshal was on his knees with both hands on her face. He leaned his forehead down against hers.

"No, Please! Stay with me! You can't die on me dammit!"

Tears began to fall from his face and onto hers.

"Ma…Marshal. I… I... Love you. I al…always loved… you…"

Her body went limp. Marshal stared at her. He began to shake her.

"Fionna… Fionna!"

He pulled her to his chest and rocked back and forth. With tears streaming down his face.

"May…Maybe I can... turn her and save her."

He pulled back and looked at Fionna. She was too far gone.

"NO! This isn't how it ends! Not today! Not for you!"

He began to look around. No one was around. Who could help her anyway? Only one person could help her. He picked her up bridal style and flew towards the candy kingdom.

When he arrived he didn't see anyone around the kingdom. He flew towards the castle's window and burst through it. Sending glass across the whole room. Gumball jumped up and looked at Marshal.

"What the hell Marshal?!"

Gumball looked at Marshal and could see the horror in his eyes. He looked down to see he was carrying a body. When he saw the blue skirt and blonde hair he knew.

"Gumball… Please do something! Anything!

Gumball thought for a second. What could he do?

"Marshal… take her to my lab, hurry!"

Gumball ran to his lab with Marshal floating right behind him. When they reached the lab, Gumball pointed towards the lab table and told Marshal to lay her down. Marshal laid her down and stood next to her, staring at her. Gumball put his hand on Marshal's shoulder.

"I can't promise I'll be able to save her, but I will try. Now sit, please."

Marshal nodded and walked over to a chair and sat down. He watched Gumball take potions and substances and mix them. Marshal sat and remembered all the happiness Fionna had brought his to his life over the last four years. He truly loved her. He loved a human. It was a taboo thing for Vampires. Not because humans were normally used for food, but because humans only lived eighty years, maybe, while vampires lived thousands. That didn't matter to him. He loved Fionna and would give up anything for her. His crown, his immortality, and his life meant little without her. He had walked the Earth for ten centuries and seen almost everything. He saw the human race end and the candy people begin. He saw the meteorite hit Earth, taking a huge part of it off. He saw everyone he loved, cared for, and called a friend die in front of his eyes. He would not let Fionna join that list.

An hour had past and Marshal was deep in thought when Gumball sighed and walked over to Marshal, breaking his train of thought.

"Marshal… I'm so sor-"

Marshal sprang up and cut off Gumball

"NO! You have to save her!

Marshal's eyes darkened and his fist clenched  
Gumball backed up.

"I can't, Marshall. Science can resurrect candy people, not humans, and even if it did, she would not be Fionna."

Marshal stood in silence. Thoughts rushed through his head. He should have been there to save her, He should have turned her before she died, He should have saved her. This was his fault. There was only one thing Marshal knew to do.

"Gumball, I know what I have to do."

He scooped up Fionna and walked towards the door. He stopped and looked back at Gumball.

"Thank you, Bubba. You have been a good friend over these last few years."

"Marshal… what are you planning?"

Marshal looked down at Fionna. Silence swept the room, the castle, the world.

"I have to save her… no matter the cost."

Marshal walked out the lab. Gumball backed against the wall and dropped to a crouching position. He look towards the ceiling and sighed.

"Oh… glob… Marshal…"

Marshal walked the halls of the castle, searching. His head hung, his eyes black, and his heart broken. He turned a corner and saw exactly who he had been looking for.

"Peppermint Maid! I need to ask you a favor."

"Lord Marshal what happen? Is Ms. Fionna okay?"

Marshal looked down at Fionna.

"I need to see Death, and I know you can take me to see him."

His voice was cold and had no emotion. His eyes stared into the maid's soul.

"Lord Marshal… I can't-"

Marshal flashed his fangs and his eyes flashed red.

"You will let me see Death or YOU will see Death the old fashion way."

"Alright, Lord Marshal. I will let you see Death."

She chanted a spell and touched the wall. A door appeared.

"Thank you."

Marshal walked to the door and opened it. Through it he could see a graveyard.

"Lord Marshal… it has been a pleasure knowing you."

"Likewise. Just… mess up Bubba's meals for me once in awhile."

She smiled and walked away. Marshal walked through the door, into the graveyard. The door closed and disappeared. Marshal stood with a blank face, waiting.

"So… Vampire King… Came to Rock or Bargain?"

Marshal turned to see Death sitting on a grave marked Fionna the Human. He was strumming a black guitar made of lost souls and hate.

"I came to get Fionna back. I'm not here to play your games."

Death began to laugh.

"I see you came to bargain. What do you have that is worth that one's life?"

Marshal looked down at Fionna. A smile spread across his face.

"No one has ever meant more to me than she does. I would give up anything for her. My crown, my immortality…" He looked up at Death "My own Life."

Death smiled and laughed.

"So you are willing to give up your life for this human? The cold, hard, evil, bad little boy, giving up his life for a human to live. Can't say I'm surprised."

"Love is a dangerous thing. My father always said the fall of every great man came from a woman. Now I understand why those great men did what they did."

Death walked over to Marshal and laughed

"I like you, but I still have a job. I will restore her to life with your life essence, but you will only have an hour to be with her."

Marshal smiled and nodded. Death put his hand on Marshal's shoulder and his other on Fionna's head. Marshal could feel his life being drained. Then Death pulled his hands away and nodded towards Marshal. A door appeared behind Marshal. Through it Marshal could see the Tree house, Fionna's home. He walked through the door and into the tree house. He sat Fionna on her bed and he waited. After five minutes her eyes opened, showing her ocean blue eyes. Marshal stared into them. He loved them more than he hated what he had just done.

"Mar…Marshal? Where am I?"

"The tree house. I brought you here."

His eyes began to water while he rubbed her hair.

"Didn't I… die? Marshal… what happen?"

"Nothing. It was just a dream."

"Marshal, I know it was not a dream. I can still feel the wound. What did you do?"

Marshal didn't know what to say. He knew she'd be angry. He didn't want her to see him die.

"Fionna… I made a choice, and I stick by it. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Marshal… You didn't?"

Marshal looked away.

"I love you, Fionna. I always have and will. I couldn't lose you."

Marshal flew to the window and started out when Fionna grabbed his arm.

"Marshal!"

Marshal pulled his arm away and flew into the night. He flew towards the one place that made him the happiest. The strawberry patch where he first knew he loved Fionna. She might guess he went there, but there was no way she could reach him within an hour. He could not let her see him die. It would crush her. She'd blame herself. He blamed himself for her dying. He knew how it felt.

"There it is."

Marshal landed on top of the hill, and stared down onto the strawberry patch. The full moon lit up the whole area giving off a beautiful aura. He sat down and stared at the moon.

"Full moon, beautiful. The last one I'll ever see too. Funny how life works. All my years of existing and a woman is the death of me. Dad was right, but it was worth it."

Marshal did not fear death. He embraced it. One thousand years of being stuck at eighteen years old gets mundane. He wanted to see what came afterwards. Was there a Gob, Glob, or God? Marshal's fear was all directed to Fionna. What will she do? Will she be okay? Who will she be with? His worries were driving him insane.

"At least she's alive. That's all that matters."

Thirty minutes had passed. Marshal only had fifteen minutes left.

"Well… times ticking."

Marshal laid down, and rested his arms behind is head.

"Marshal…"

Marshal shot up, and looked to see Fionna walking towards him.

"How did you get here?"

"My sister is a magical stretching cat, Marshal."

"Forgot about that."

Fionna walked next to Marshal and sat next to him. They both watched the moon and the stars until Fionna broke the silence.

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Marshal…"

"Fionna… I love you. I couldn't live without you."

"So I'm supposed to live without you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I had to do it."

"You're an idiot, Marshal."

"That's why you love me."

"Yeah… it is."

Marshal laid his head in her lap, and stared up at her.

"I have walked this world, and no one has ever meant as much as you do to me. I couldn't let that go. I'd do it all again too."

"I love you, Marshal Lee."

"Yeah Yeah… I Love you to, Fionna."

Fionna leaned down and kissed Marshal. Their embrace felt like it would never end. Both wished it never would, but in a world full of pain all good things must end. When they pulled away tears were falling from Fionna's blue eyes.

"Don't cry. You'll just make me cry, and I want to go out like a man."

"You are never serious, are you?"

" know my motto. If it's not funny then it's just sad. Now can you do one last favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you… Can you… play with my hair?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I deserve at least that."

A smiled stretched across Marshal's face. Fionna sighed and put her hands on his head.

"Fine. Only because I love you though."

Fionna began to run her fingers through Marshal's hair. Minutes passed until Fionna broke the silence.

"Hey Marshal?"

"Marshal…?"

No response.

"MARSHAL?!"

She began to shake him. No response.

Her eyes filled with tears as the night as the night went on. Her loss… Her love.

That night a man gave his life for the woman he loved. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. Nothing he wouldn't give up for her. Nothing more important than his Love for her. It's a sad tale of loss, but a hard lesson of love.


End file.
